Unlikely friends
by Annabelle Diamond
Summary: Madi Greene and Kaite Huntinton are sent to hogwarts to be head of secirity for the twt Tri wizard terniment btw it has a little bit of percy jackson but not enough to be a cross over.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N okay so a friend of mine wrote this with me. Please review I mean its not that hard I will stop posting if I don't get reviews._

First meeting

"Aw, shoot."

Katherine looked around, fuming. Damn poofs. Why did she have to poof now? Well first things first: find a local.

"Madilyn, will you _slow down?"_

Katherine turned her head toward the voice. Two people we crashing through the bushes, coming closer to her. She went closer to the voices, and was promptly run over by a midget.

"Ow," she muttered. "Hey you!"

"What?" the midget said, whipping her head around. "I'm having a really bad day, my aunt stole my straightening iron, my uncle is blowing up the campsite, and my favorite Quidditch team just lost."

"If this is a bad day competition, my uncle is trying to kill me, my cousin is sending a blazing army after me, and I don't know where the frick I am."

The midget rolled her eyes, with what Katherine thought was an unnecessary amount of attitude. "Who said this was a bad day competition? I'm just informing you why I don't care about your problems."

"You informed me about your problems!"

"Big fricking deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go shoot my cousin."

It was then that Katherine noticed the giant lethal looking gun the crazy midget was holding. Suddenly Chris poofed out of nowhere next to her.

"Madilyn," the small blonde girl with the midget hissed angrily, "do you have to antagonize everyone that we meet?"

"I am not _antagonizing everyone!_"

"Oh, look," Chris said with surprise. "We're in a forest!"

"And indeed, your brilliance astounds everyone present," the midget said, taking a deep breath. "But as fascinating as the trees are, I really have to be going."

And she crashed off into the underbrush, dragging the smaller girl with her.

"I hate to agree with the annoying midget, but she's right. That was really stupid," Katherine said, smacking Chris.

"Well, _someone_ had to lighten the tension! And _you_ sure weren't going to do it."

"Please, you saw her! She was being completely hostile! Damn humans."

"Yeah. Whatever. But, listen, I have some bad news."

"Fantastic. What is it now?"

"You're supposed to be going to Hogwarts this year."

"Um. Excuse me, I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say that I'm supposed to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Lemme guess. Zeus's idea."

"Yep."

"Did he give an excuse, or has he just given up on justifying things now?"

Chris shrugged, clearly embarrassed. "Well, after that whole… _situation_, they figured it was better for you to leave for a while."

"Great."

"Well, look on the positive side!" Chris said half-heartedly. "No Zeus or Aries for a whole year!"

"I would rather have them right now."

"Yeah. Well, I should be going." Chris walked over and gave her a quick hug. "Good luck with the whole magic training thing."

"Psht. Like I need it."

Chris smiled and walked away into the darkness, smiling back at her one more time. Katherine sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. Great. Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Okay when we wrote this we didn't write it as separate chapters so ya_

School

Madilyn hated the train.

Well, where the train was going. And the train itself. And the chocolate wrapper on the ground, and that sheep on the hill outside, and that dumbass little kid with the frog. And pretty much everything, really.

"Madilyn, you're sulking. Quit it," Lily said, looking exasperated. "You're freaking people out."

"Tough," Madilyn muttered, sinking lower in her chair. "I'm—wait, what the heck? How long has he been here?"

"Seven minutes."

"Well frick that," Madilyn said, leaping to her feet. "Listen up, Draco. I don't want to be here. But more that that, I want you not to be here. So you can leave."

"What if I don't want to?"

Katherine sat in her compartment, alone and angry. And hungry. Was there food on this train?

Well, might as well go and find out. She stood up, stretched and walked to the door, opening it.

And that was when the blond boy sailed past her nose.

Wow. Someone here had the capability of throwing someone at least two cars down. Not bad, for a human.

She stepped out and walked towards the compartment the boy came from. She poked her head in and asked, "Excuse me? Who threw that kid just now?"

Everyone looked up, alarmed, and then pointed to a girl in the corner. Katherine walked over to her and—

Aw shoot.

"You! You're that annoying little midget from the forest!"

"I think 'little' is sort of implied in the word midget, isn't it?" the girl said, rolling over lazily. When she caught sight of Katherine, her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, I remember you! How's it going?"

"How's it going? _How's it going?_ I'll tell you how it's going. I've been sent to a place I hate against my will."

"You too? Small world."

"I don't know if you would call this world _small_."

"Well, obviously I'm not being _literal_ about it, dumbass. It's called a figure of speech. I mean, _hello-oh._"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Humans," she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, those damn humans. Always fricking stuff up for the rest of the world. Horrible, isn't it," Madilyn said, rolling her eyes. "Freak."

"Oh, yeah, and _I'm_ the freak. I'm sure everyone on this train carries guns around with them, even when they can use magic."

"It's called a _precaution_, Princess," Madilyn said, narrowing her eyes as she sat up. "Why bother with some fancy magic duel? Most wizard can't shield against bullets."

"Magic can make sure they're _actually dead._"

"If they have five bullet holes in their skull, we're pretty sure that they're not getting back up."

"You never know! My uncle—"

Katherine stopped short, mentally chiding herself for almost giving away her secret. Madilyn laughed, laying back down.

"You should be on the debate team, with arguments like that."

Katherine huffed angrily, stalking away. She could hear Madilyn snickering from behind her, and she clenched her fists. This Madilyn was going to get hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N oh btw I don't own anything and I got tired of coming up with chapter names_

"Why must you always pop up where I am?" Madilyn asked, leaning against a wall.

"I'm not popping up anywhere! I happen to be in the same place you are, completely on accident."

"Bit tall for a first year, aren't you?" Madilyn asked, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Who said I was a first year?" Katherine said, looming over the shorter girl.

"Nobody," Madilyn answered, staring straight up with a smile. "Honestly, I'm just trying to piss you off."

"You really shouldn't give away your super secret plans like that."

"They're not secret. Just fun."

"Then be careful what you say. It might come back to haunt you."

Madilyn threw her head back, laughing. "Oh, that's rich. Trying to teach me manners, Princess? Please."

"I'm not teaching you manners. Just giving you advice," Katherine said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, are we condescending to give the humans advice now? How generous of you."

Before Katherine could answer, a teacher came into the room and lined people up. They walked down through the doors and into the main hall.

The teacher who had come to get them stood on the main platform. She read names off a list, and small terrified first years walked up to the stool to be sorted. When about half of the students were gone, the teacher yelled, "Greene, Lily!"

"Good luck," Madilyn whispered, giving her sister a quick hug. Lily walked up the stairs, trying to be confident. The sorting hat had barely touched her head when it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The hall started to applaud politely as Lily walked down to her table. Madilyn gave a triumphant fist pump. "YES! That's my sister," she said proudly to the kid next to her. "She was always so smart."

"Greene, Madilyn!"

Madilyn walked up to the platform and hopped on the stool. After a moment or two of silence, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause and Madilyn jumped off the stool.

"Henderson, Katherine!"

Madilyn quickly crossed her fingers behind her back. _Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor_...

Katherine closed her eyes as the hat was placed on her head. _Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor_...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Dammit_.

Katherine slowly got off the stool and walked to the table. Of course. One open spot.

Madilyn facepalmed. Of course. _One_ open spot.

"Can I sit down, or are you going to shoot me?" Katherine asked coldly.

"Well, not gonna lie, I _did_ think about it," Madilyn said in all seriousness, "but Lily made me leave my weapons behind."

"I feel so reassured," Katherine said as she sat down.

When dinner started, Madilyn turned to the redhead on her right, determined to strike up a conversation with anybody that wasn't Katherine. Katherine, on the other hand, sighed and turned to the dark haired boy next to her. "Um, hi. I'm Katherine. I'm a fifth year, I just started."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter. Yes, I have the scar, and yes, I am perfectly aware that I'm the Boy Who Lived."

"The Boy Who Lived?"

"Yes."

"Huh." Katherine thought for a minute. "I've never heard of you."

He blinked, looking very surprised. "Wait, seriously? You have no idea who I am?"

"No."

His face broke into a broad grin. "Excellent! You're the first person I've met who doesn't know more about my life than I do."

"And I assume that's a good thing?" Katherine asked hesitantly.

"It's bloody brilliant."

"Oh. Well, good. What exactly are you famous for?"

"It's a bit complicated."

"We have time. And besides, what _isn't_ complicated?"

"Good point. Well, it all started with You-Know-Who."

"Wait, who?"

"You-Know-Who."

"But I don't know who!" Katherine groaned in frustration.

Harry started to explain the last few decades of wizarding history. Katherine remained silent, absorbing everything he said. After a while, they were interrupted.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Ms. Henderson."

"Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"Ms. Henderson, you are needed in the headmaster's office immediately."

"Of course, Professor."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N do I need to say something oh yes please review please please please. _

Madilyn lounged in a chair, her boots perched atop the headmaster's desk. Professor Dumbledore sat there, smiling kindly at her and the other room's occupant, a tall girl with brown hair.

The door opened quietly and someone came in. Madilyn twisted around and saw Katherine had entered her life once again. Oh, joy.

"Oh my Gods! Stephanie!" Katherine squealed and ran to hug the other girl. They hugged and started talking simultaneously in high-pitched voices. Madilyn rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"You know, Miss Greene, there's no need to raise your hand." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You're not in class."

She lowered her hand quickly. "Sorry. Force of habit. But anyway, my arch nemesis is her. Can I leave?"

He raised and eyebrow. "You've been here less than twenty-four hours and you already have an arch nemesis? You've been quite busy, haven't you?"

Madilyn grinned. "Yes indeed, sir."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to stay for the time being. What we have to say concerns you both."

"We?" Madilyn frowned. "Don't tell me that squeaky over there is actually some majorly important person?"

"She's mostly here as a precaution."

Madilyn's eyes narrowed. "A precaution against who?"

BOOM!

The three girls were knocked to the floor as a huge flash of light came from behind the headmaster's desk. As their vision settled, they saw the imposing figure of a tall man dressed in a dark suit.

"Nice entrance," Madilyn muttered as she picked herself off of the floor.

Stephanie rushed over to the man and faced the room. "May I present Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, Ruler of the Skies, my father and Katherine's uncle."

Madilyn raised her hand again, but quickly put it back down. "And you're sure you're a god. Like, this isn't some fanboy thing? Because you would be amazed at the amount of vamps who call themselves Dracula."

Katherine glared at her. "What in Hades do vampires have to do with anything?"

"I was merely demonstrating that people will imitate famous people. It's human nature! And, I guess, vamp nature too."

"I would watch what you say, you ignorant little girl!" Zeus said angrily. "You are not the first person I have met that is a non believer."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Grandpa. I have to check. In my line of work, if you're not skeptical, that usually means you're dead."

"I would really watch your mouth, human," Stephanie said, quickly. "You wouldn't be the first person my father has zapped."

"I would love to see you be zapped," Katherine muttered.

"And hey, you wouldn't be the first person to try," Madilyn said, sitting back in her chair and propping her feet up.

Zeus angrily whipped out a giant lightning bolt, sparks flying around the room.

"Did you know that Coldplay is ripping off your pyrotechnics display?" Madilyn asked, watching the lightning bolts calmly. "That's not on. They should at least be crediting you."

"STOP!"

The wind blew the doors open, and a man stood there holding a trident. He looked like Zeus, except for the fact that he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"You will not lay a finger on my daughter!"

Madilyn looked at Katherine, a mildly annoyed look on her face. "That's your dad?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic. There's more of you." She suddenly closed her eyes. "My Greece unit in the sixth grade is all coming back now." Her eyes popped open. "Professor, if any more of them show, I'm leaving. Because I know crazy, screwed-up families, and let me tell you right now, this one qualifies."

"My dear Ma—"

"Yeah, yeah, watch your mouth, be careful what you say, I'm gonna be zapped, blah, blah, blah. Can we move on?"

"I was going to say, my dear Madilyn, that we are not a crazy screwed up family, there is simply some sibling rivalry. Happens to the best of us. Now can we please get to the topic that you're here for?"

"Thank you, Poseidon," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "As you know, the Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"Yep. I think I was awake for that part, Professor," Madilyn said, grinning.

"Well, you both have been called here for your skills, Katherine with magic, and Madilyn with weapons and security."

"So we're the security for this entire tournament?" Katherine asked.

"That is correct, Miss Henderson."

"Are you fricking kidding me!?"

Everyone turned to face Madilyn, who was distraught. "You're only telling me about this _now_? I needed to be able to prepare for this! To check the defenses! I mean, it's even too late to run background checks!"

"Background checks. Really?" asked Katherine incredulously. "Wouldn't there be posters if they had escaped from prison?"

Madilyn shot Katherine a withering glare. "Well, _duh_. I'm not stupid. But what if they were released from prison? What if they used to be a junkie? What if they sided with The First Evil that one time back in Sunnydale? I need to know these things!"

"The real, true evil was my grandfather."

"Maybe in _your_ dimension, but out here, we have The First Evil. Capishe?"

"My first evil makes your first evil look like a walk in the park."

"Have you even met our First Evil? I'm not saying he's like the biggest evil ever, because I don't judge things before I meet them."

"Judge them before you meet them? You hate me and you don't even know me!"

"All due respect, but you hate me too. You might even be worse. I was friendly on the train, and you just went, 'Pfft. Humans.' So I fail to see how this is my fault."

"You ran me over! And you didn't apologize! You just started ranting about how horrible everything was and you were going to kill people!"

"One usually gets an exception when one is running _for one's goddamn life_!"

"You weren't running for your life! You were trying to kill someone!"

"I was trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt anybody! I was going into the forest to protect my sister! And he's perfectly fine anyway!"

"Okay, let's all calm down a bit," Stephanie said, pushing the two apart. They continued to yell, ignoring Stephanie.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zeus and Poseidon yelled in unison.

"Sorry, Father, Uncle," Katherine said, immediately backing down.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Madilyn said, calmly smiling. "Professor, I'll have security plans on your desk by Monday."

And she turned and walked out, waking the paintings as she slammed the door.

"Well! She has anger problems, doesn't she?" Stephanie said, bewildered.

"She is used to having to fight the world," Professor Dumbledore said. "Old habits are heard to break, even when you're endangering yourself."

"I think this is where I take my leave," Poseidon said. "Good luck, my daughter. "You will need it."

"We should be going as well," Zeus said.

Stephanie rushed forward and hugged Katherine tightly. "Good luck, Katherine! I hope we'll see you soon."

"I'll miss you." Katherine stepped back and waved as her family disappeared one by one. Soon she was left alone with only Professor Dumbledore, who had the same look of calm that he had had the entire meeting.

"Would you care for a lemon drop, Miss Henderson?"

Katherine eyed the candy warily. "Um, no thanks, Professor. I should be getting to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n Okay so I added two chapters into one and I know it ends weird buts that's all my friend and I wrote so ya. Don't forget to review_

Katherine slowly climbed the spiral staircase to her bedroom. And of course, she was sharing a dorm with The Midget.

Fantastic.

She pushed open the door to her dorm. Three girls were sitting on a bed, talking and laughing. The Midget was lying face down on her bed, all her clothes still on.

"Are you Katherine Henderson?" one girl asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"I'm Katie Bell," the girl said. "This is Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet."

"Nice to meet you all." Katherine turned and looked at Madilyn. She really should be in pajamas, or at least take her shoes off. "Hey, Madilyn. Wake up."

Madilyn's eyes snapped open, and before Katherine knew what was happening, a pistol was pointed directly at her face.

Madilyn stayed there for a minute, blinking, and then suddenly seemed to focus. "Oh. It's you. My bad." She tucked the pistol back under her pillow. "Can I help you?"

"Um, uh, you, gun, pajamas! Never mind! Bed! Bed is good. Goodnight!"

"Um, yeah. Night."

* * * * *

"Will you _relax_?"

Madilyn was pacing back and forth in the main hallway. "I'll relax when all this is over and everybody's alive."

"You are taking this way too seriously."

"Am I? _Am I really?_ We know next to nothing about these schools, their headmasters, or their students. There could be a major security breach because nobody told me about any of this earlier."

"Please, the students aren't here to kill anyone. They are here for glory and riches."

Madilyn stopped pacing and stared at Katherine, an incredulous look on her face. "And you don't think people will kill for glory and riches?"

Katherine shrugged. "I wouldn't."

Madilyn put her head in her hands. "Well, duh. That's why you're working security. We're not trying to figure out what people like us might do, we're trying to figure out what potential psychopaths might do."

"Okay, look. There are three champions, one from each school. One from Hogwarts. We know the people here, so no worries. The next one, from Beauxbatons, is a girl. Again, no worries. And the champion from Durmstrang isn't going to want to hurt a girl or a student of Dumbledore's."

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said. Just because someone is a girl doesn't mean they're all nice. Eight people on the FBI's most wanted list are women. And if someone is willing to hurt others, they won't chicken out just because it's a girl they're fighting. And I'll have you know that Durmstrang's headmaster has definite ties to Voldemort."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Last I heard, Voldemort was dead."

"What, so you think the evil guy dies and then everything is all sunshine and rainbows? No. if he was connected to Voldemort in the past, he's probably not the nicest guy around."

Katherine threw up her hands in frustration. "Nobody is going to try to kill each other on the first day! The champions aren't chosen for a few more weeks. You have time for your little background checks."

Madilyn took a deep breath, an eerily calm smile spreading over her face. "Yeah, you're right. I really shouldn't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Her smile suddenly vanished, and she stared straight at Katherine. "But I'm alive today because I assumed that everything was going to go wrong, even when everyone else said that I was being too paranoid."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You and your sarcasm."

"You think I'm being sarcastic?" Madilyn asked, staring intently at Katherine. "I've never been more serious in my life."

Katherine rolled her eyes again and didn't answer.

"We should go." Madilyn stood and walked out of the room. "Dumbledore wants us to be there," she called over her shoulder.

"Who doesn't?" Katherine muttered, following Madilyn.

The front lawn was packed. The entire school was lined up, chattering away, eagerly discussing the new arrivals. Madilyn and Katherine walked to Professor Dumbledore and stood quietly on either side of him.

Madilyn's eyes were roaming about he lawn, scanning the horizon, and taking in every detail. Her eyes caught a speck in the air, and she reached over and poked Katherine.

"Hey, Katherine."

"Yes, I see it."

"I'm guessing it's Beauxbatons. They seem like they would fly."

"Most likely."

The chattering got louder as more and more students noticed the flying carriage approaching the school. Katherine noticed Madilyn fidgeting as the horses walked by her, and smirked.

"What, scared of horses?"

"No," Madilyn said, eyes fixed on them. "They're just far from being my favorite animal."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

"Well, glad you're admitting it now." Madilyn strode forward, offering her hand to the giant woman who had stepped out of the carriage. "Good evening, Madame Maxime."

"Good evening," the headmistress said, bending down to shake Madilyn's hand.

"Madilyn, would you please escort the Beauxbatons ladies to the Great Hall?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Professor. Right this way."

And she walked off the field, leaving Katherine behind.

God, these girls were stupid, Madilyn thought as she listened to them talk. As much as she hated to admit it, maybe Katherine had been right when she had said that they were no threat.

No, focus. They sound stupid, yes. But they could be using their apparent stupidity as a cover. No mistakes here.

"All right, this is the Great Hall," she announced, turning to face the gathered crowd. "Sit wherever you want. Madame Maxime, you can sit up there. If you have any questions, ask me."

After calming a few girls who were worried about their luggage, she did a quick sweep of the hall, just in case. She heard footsteps and moved to the doorway to help Katherine with her group.

"Welcome to the Great Hall, everyone!" Katherine called out cheerfully. Madilyn scanned the group, and did a double take.

Was that Viktor Krum?

Holy shoot, it was!

Omigod omigod omigod—no, _focus_!

This was how you made mistakes: getting caught up in things that didn't matter. Lily could get his autograph or whatever, and she could focus on keeping everyone safe.

The hall filled up as the students of the three schools flooded in through the double doors. Madilyn walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between the Weasley twins as she scanned the room, completely on alert. Katherine came over and joined her, sitting across the table.

"So, what do you think of the competitors?"

"Well, nobody in particular really stands out as a potential problem yet," Madilyn said absentmindedly, staring at the newcomers, "but we'll definitely have to watch Karkaroff."

"Of course."


End file.
